Just Enough
by Punky18
Summary: Sasuke didn't need teammates. A different team AU


Sasuke doesn't know why they put him on a team with the Yamanaka girl. He is pretty sure there was a silent pact between the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans to always have their kids on the same team. It was something he remembered from one of his parent's comments on his early days in the Academy.

He doesn't understand why they even put him in a three men cell at all. He sure as hell doesn't need any teammates. His capabilities are enough to provide success on any mission. Being in a team with two other people is only going to slow down his training, goddamnit.

However, if he were to choose… Yamanaka Ino was the second-best rookie of the year, him being the first, so she could do. Naruto, though… Hadn't he failed the final test?!

Well, it doesn't really matter now. Sasuke is stuck with the two blonds until he'd made chuunin, so all he needs to do is to put his mind at ease and try his best on getting stronger.

He hopes that at least the teacher they assigned his team is a capable shinobi, full of experience and advices.

* * *

Kakashi is full of shit. All he talks about is teamwork, but Sasuke can't afford worrying about other people. It was just a matter of luck that the previous day, during the bell test, he had taken pity on Naruto and given him his lunch. Were it any other day, he would have let him starve. Sasuke almost did, because Ino was worrying too much over what Kakashi would have done if he were to find out they disobeyed him, and her anxiety was getting on his nerves. However, Sasuke had trusted his gut and, thankfully, that made them pass.

Now they are waiting for Kakashi to arrive so they can start their first training session. They had been waiting for him for two hours. Perfect, he is a lazy ass, too.

With a sigh, Sasuke closes his eyes and takes a few moments to calm down. Losing his patience wasn't going to help him during training.

On his left, Sasuke can hear Naruto and Ino bickering. They are talking nonsense about instant ramen and how it can't provide as a healthy breakfast. Then, the sound of footsteps approaching makes him open his eyes. Ino is in front of him, batting her big blue eyes in that way girls do when they want to get his attention. Before he can turn away, she asks,

"Where do you think Kakashi-sensei is, Sasuke-kun?"

"On his way here, I hope." Is his dry reply.

"Oh, you're so funny, Sasuke-kun!" He is _not_.

"HE'S NOT!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Ino twirls towards Naruto, ready to continue arguing, but freezes looking past their blond teammate. Both Sasuke and Naruto look where she is directing her gaze. A few meters away, there is Sakura, one of their ex-classmates. She locks eyes with Ino for a few seconds before approaching her.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? Don't you have training with your team?"

Sakura completely ignores Naruto. And, after a brief look at her appearance, Sasuke understands why.

"Ino," she begins with a strange smile "I cannot be your rival now… But I haven't given up, you'll just have to wait a little more." Then she turns around and walks away.

Without a headband, Sakura's hair falls on her eyes like a curtain. Still, Sasuke didn't miss her tears. And by the look on her face, neither did Ino.

* * *

Their first month together isn't so bad. They were making progress as a team and their missions were actually successful.

Naruto wasn't holding them back, like Sasuke feared. He probably trained until late at night, given the bags under his eyes. Ino was a good fighter, but it had been hard for the three of them to find a balance in their teamwork. It didn't help the fact that she continued training with Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino said it was a family tradition she couldn't abandon. However, alternating between two teams seemed to be confusing her enough. She made it clear that even the other two were having some difficulties.

Just because Sasuke thought Naruto wasn't holding them back, it didn't mean there wasn't a problem.

Their next mission to the Wave country was going to be the perfect time to understand how much they had improved.

* * *

On the mission to Wave he thought he was going to die. Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. All he knows is that Naruto found his "ninja way", that Kakashi isn't as full of shit as he initially thought and that Ino can't even look him in the eyes after he wakes up from his almost death.

But what matters the most is that he has finally awakened his Sharingan and now beating his brother doesn't seem an impossible feat.

* * *

It's a week after their return from Wave. Sasuke has arrived at the bridge they always met at earlier than usual. Much too early. So he decides to start with some warm-up and heads to the closest training ground.

When he arrives there, it is already occupied.

He observes in the distance Naruto showing Sakura how to climb trees. The idiot is demonstrating how to focus chakra on the plant of his feet, but he is putting too much force on it. If he remembers correctly, Sakura has an amazing chakra control, so it isn't going to be a problem for her doing exactly what Naruto is showing her. Maybe it is better to intervene.

"You're going to break your leg if you try to climb it like that."

Both Naruto and Sakura turn towards him. While Sakura's cheeks dust pink, Naruto points a finger at him yelling,

"What are _you_ doing here? This is _my_ private teaching session with Sakura-chan and you're interrupting!"

From her position in the grass, Sakura punches him on the leg,

"Don't put it like that! It will look like a date!"

"Isn't it?"

_SMACK_!

"OUCH!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and turns to Sakura,

"Did you really turn to him for help?"

Sakura answers with a shrug,

"We've been helping each other for some weeks now."

"Yeah! And we've managed fine, so we don't need your help." Naruto says with a smug face, crossing his arms.

Now everything makes sense. Sasuke knew he was training outside their lessons with Kakashi, but he'd never imagined he'd asked Sakura for help. He didn't remember them being friends in the academy. Hell, he didn't remember Naruto being friends with _anyone_ in the academy.

"You can go now, shoo!" Naruto interrupts his train of thoughts waving him away. Sasuke feels his irritation building up. If Naruto is going to be annoying about it, he sure as hell isn't going to help them.

"Stop it, Naruto! Let Sasuke-kun show us how it's done, he's the genius of our year after all." Sakura defends him and now it's Sasuke's turn to look at Naruto with a smug face.

But Naruto won't have it. So he throws them a middle finger and sprints towards the trees.

Obviously, the trunk caves in as soon as Naruto's foot connects with it. With two jumps, Naruto is back with them, watching the poor tree fall.

"You need more training." He notes.

"Shut up, bastard."

Sakura is still watching the fallen tree when she asks,

"Uhm… Can you show us now, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nods, then gathers some chakra on his feet and runs up another tree. Up, up, up. Then, he sits on a branch and looks at the other two kids on the grass.

Naruto is furious. Sakura looks like she is thinking.

Then, she puts her hands in the tiger sign, focuses her chakra and runs up his same tree. Up, up, up. And she's sitting next to him.

A sound of indignation escapes Naruto's throat.

"How can she do that on her FIRST TRY?!"

Sasuke registers his mouth is hanging open because when Sakura looks at him she can't contain her giggles. He closes it with a frown.

How could Sakura, who didn't even make genin, master a technique it took him and his two teammates two days just to understand it?

He must have said it out loud, because next thing he knows is that Sakura's face is pale and her eyes are wide and… oh my god, is she going to cry?

Then, she hops off their branch and falls on the ground _fucking breaking it_. She walks past Naruto, waving off his worried questions and runs away.

Of course, Naruto turns to him and starts throwing accusations.

It's not his fault! It's just that girl being too annoying.

* * *

The next day he's by the training grounds even earlier. He finds Sakura walking up and down a tree. He can't help but notice that she's already walking instead of running, like him and the rest of his team.

Then, she starts throwing kunais and it's _so wrong_ he needs to correct her.

"Don't focus on just one eye!"

Sakura turns around and completely misses the target. With her eyes downcast, she says,

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me." Where did that come from?

"I didn't run off, _you_ did."

Her eyes light up with fire and he's slightly afraid she'll pull a Naruto on him and start screaming. But the screaming never comes and she sighs.

"You're right. You probably didn't mean what you said yesterday. I jumped to conclusions, sorry."

"No, I meant what I said yesterday."

Sakura's shoulders slump.

"You're not even a genin, so how come you can pull off that technique?"

She slumps even more.

"It was a mistake sending you back to the Academy."

"What?"

He crosses his arms on his chest, then looks her up and down,

"You've got potential. On basic chakra control you're better than any of the other rookies. You just need some better training than what the Academy has to offer you." He himself didn't stick to Academy training only.

"That's why I'm training with Naruto. He needs help with chakra control, I need help with all the rest."

Sasuke has trouble fighting the urge to laugh.

"That idiot will help you only this much. I will be the one training you."

Her eyes widen and he almost hits himself because how could he forget she has a crush on him. What has he done? She's about to ask him something and he's ready to say no to whatever idea for a date she has.

Then, Sakura asks something he would've never guessed she would ask him.

"You'll help Naruto too, right?"

And he can't say no to her face.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know what had gotten into him when he told Sakura he'd train both her and Naruto. He's glad he did though. Because he can see how much they're improving after just a week and he can feel that his missions with team Kakashi aren't so draining any more.

His teamwork with Naruto is what keeps the team on its tracks. And training with Sakura has helped them work on a three man cell.

If Ino notices she doesn't say a word.

* * *

Sasuke approaches her one afternoon, when they're leaving the Hokage's tower after a mission.

"We're going to participate in the chuunin exams next week. If we want to pass, we need to solve this problem, whatever it is."

Ino sighs and motions for him to come closer. He takes a few steps, then her arm is around his and they're walking down the street. Destination unknown. Sasuke tries to free himself, but her grip is too strong.

"I thought you were invincible, you know." She starts and Sasuke can't help but feel a little offended.

"Then you were on the ground. So cold and _dead_. And I thought 'That's it?'." He can't say anything.

She stops walking and unlocks their arms. Instead, she locks her eyes with his.

"I promise I'll be a better teammate. I'm sorry I let my feelings get the better of me..." her eyes fall on the ground "It's just that… With Shikamaru and Chouji it's so much different, you know?"

Oh, he knows.

* * *

Two days before the exams, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are training together. Suddenly, Kakashi appears behind them and scares the shit out of everybody.

"Inoichi just told me Ino won't make it today 'cause she's got a special training session with her father."

He leans in.

"So, it's just us men today." Then, his gaze shifts to Sakura, whose pink head peeps out behind Sasuke's shoulder. "Or so I'd say."

Naruto jumps between their sensei and Sasuke,

"Well, we give you a free day today, Kakashi-sensei! Don't worry, we won't tell the Hokage!" Then proceeds shooing him away with both hands.

Sasuke doesn't think it'll work. And neither does Sakura, as she's trembling like a leaf behind his back.

"Don't worry, guys. I won't hurt your little girlfriend." Before anyone can retort, he sits on the ground and Sasuke can tell from his eyes that he's smiling.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Then we can begin with some training."

All three of them are speechless.

* * *

The exams start in twenty minutes and Sasuke feels like he's going to throw up. He likes to think that it's because there will be a bunch of strong guys ready to get their asses kicked by him. In fact, it's because he knows that, as much as the three of them have improved individually in their time together, his team is full of holes.

He's kinda proud Kakashi still thought they were strong enough to participate in the exams. However, he can't help but feel that something is not right.

The three of them are about to enter the building where the exams will take place when, from the corner of his eye he sees a pink dot running towards them.

Sakura stops right in front of them, breathing hard.

"I thought I wouldn't make it!"

She has cut her hair. A red ribbon is tying her bangs back and her eyes are so big and shini-

"Good luck, guys!"

Naruto laughs, with a hand scratching the back of his blond head, Ino hugs her and, when she lets go, Sasuke nods and tells them they need to go.

He suddenly feels much lighter.

* * *

They won't pass the exams. That's a random thought that crosses his mind in the middle of his fight with Orochimaru. Sasuke thinks this because he finally understands he's really alone. His team didn't have a chance from the start and now the three of them are scattered around the forest risking their lives just because their teamwork sucks.

Sasuke thinks that it's his fault, because he is just too selfish. He thinks it's Naruto's fault, because he probably isn't even aware of the problem. He thinks it's Ino's fault, because she doesn't care enough.

Everything goes black.

* * *

He wakes up to a woman's voice,

"Don't let me kill you, Uchiha!"

Her hand on his neck is crushing his windpipe.

"STOP! You're hurting him!" Naruto shouts from somewhere behind him.

Then, he's on the ground. Naruto and the same woman that was gripping him by his neck just seconds ago are by his side.

From the corner of his eye, he can see only terrified stares. Ino and Shikamaru are trying to get Chouji to wake up. Hyuuga's team is there, but he doesn't remember when or why they arrived. Two sound ninjas and a girl are dead at their feet.

* * *

Both him and Naruto pass to the final stage. Naruto will fight the Hyuuga prodigy. He will fight Gaara, the Sand monster that makes him remember what he doesn't want to turn into.

So when Kakashi tells him there's a seal that will help him contain Orochimaru's curse mark he gladly lets him do what he pleases, not even worrying that the woman from the forest is present.

* * *

During the month they are given to prepare for the last part of the chiuunin exams, he doesn't see much of Ino or Naruto.

Kakashi says the latter is training with some random ninja. Ino is working in her parents' shop.

"You should tell your little girlfriend that our training will be off-limits for now." Sasuke shots him a glare.

Kakashi's warning doesn't stop him from his training sessions with Sakura. She can't assist to his training with Kakashi, but he knows that sparring and basic training will benefit the both of them.

However, it appears that Kakashi doesn't trust him not to share his battle tactics with others. Sasuke catches him watching him and Sakura train more than once.

He thanks the gods for Kakashi's mistrust when _it_ happens.

Sakura has started pouring chakra on her fists and now they hurt like hell. He has to keep his Sharingan going for far longer than what he's used to.

Then, his chakra reserves aren't enough and the curse mark is just there…

With his Sharingan activated, he sees Sakura's face contort as he takes her arm and _bends_ it in a way that is _so un__natural_.

The next second he's falling, Kakashi in front of Sakura as she grabs her arm. All pain leaves her face when she sees him on the ground. She runs to him.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

He nods, at a loss of words because _she_ is asking _him_ if he's okay. Then, Kakashi says nothing as he grabs them and takes them to the hospital.

* * *

He hears them when he randomly walks by the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Sakura, you don't know him like I do. Please, you're only going to end up hurting."

"What I know is enough for me."

He leaves.

* * *

It's the day of the exam and he's scared shitless. Scared because Gaara is a bloodthirsty monster that could kill him in seconds. Scared because he could lose control any moment. But if it's towards Gaara, then it's a good thing, right?

Kakashi's hand on his shoulders calm him down. It's time to go.

* * *

A sense of hopelessness engulfs him as he watches Gaara's giant sand hand throw Sakura away. He can't do anything.

Only hope that Naruto will come soon and fix this mess.

* * *

That morning, he was happy.

His training with Kakashi had been great. His sensei had looked at him with pride and said,

"You're almost ad good as me with the _chidori_." Sasuke thought it was the best feeling in the world.

The training with Sakura was almost better. She had packed him lunch and told him,

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Next year I'm sure I'll make it genin with your teachings." Then she leaned in and whispered "Don't tell Naruto, but you're a better teacher than him." And he almost forgot how she had looked at the other boy, when he told her who had really saved her from Gaara's sand.

Then, it all came crashing down when he found out that his brother was here. Looking for Naruto and not _him_.

Now, as Itachi's eyes dig into his soul, he feels like everything has gone to waste.

* * *

Sasuke gets freed from Itachi's genjutsu only to get trapped in a hug that feels like home and love and he doesn't want this moment to ever end.

But it needs to.

* * *

Of course she is here. She manages to be everywhere.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I just got back from a meeting with Tsunade-sama."

Liar.

"I know what you're doing."

"You don't know anything."

"Please, I'm not stupid. You think he'll give you what you seek, but you'll only be throwing your life away!"

"I'm willing to do that if it means I'll get my revenge."

"We'll help you with that! I'll help you! Just, please, don't go."

He almost laughs. But he doesn't say anything.

Now, she's crying.

"Please, I promise you won't regret it. Please, don't go. I… I love you!"

"… You're so annoying."

* * *

After they release the _Mugen Tsukuyomi_, Sasuke feels a little disoriented. Everything is over and there's just emptiness.

Then, a pair of arms engulf him in an embrace. It feels like home and love.

He doesn't want it to ever end.

* * *

**notes: **So, I wrote this because someone on tumblr said that Sasuke only cared for Sakura because they were on the same team...well, this is what came out.

Also, the red ribbon back on Sakura's hair was to say that the two girls were back on bff terms.


End file.
